


Haunted (house and home)

by MntnGrv99



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Inspired by Fanart, Lumity, Slow Burn, ghost au, ghost!Amity, proofreading-who?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MntnGrv99/pseuds/MntnGrv99
Summary: Luz has to move into the long abandoned Blight Manor and is rudely introduced to the fantastical world of ghosts and ghouls.Amity rudely introduces Luz to the fantastical world of ghosts and ghouls.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Haunted (house and home)

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this fic written exclusively between the hours of 2 and 4 am!
> 
> Kinda inspired by the haunted mansion au by scribdot on instagram. Though I doubt this is what they had in mind, story wise. Go check out their art! It's awesome!
> 
> Early stage Lumity stuff. a bit of angst.
> 
> TW: Blood. It isn't anyone's blood but. There is blood.

“But Mom, I’m telling the truth! I swear! This house is haunted!”

“Oh, mija. Have you been reading those ‘Azura: Ghost Detective’ books before bed again?”

“What? No. Mom. I’m serious. I’m being haunted by a ghost and it won’t leave me alone!”

“Alright, baby. This really isn’t funny anymore. I know you don’t like this house but we’ve already had this conversation, several times, and I’m sick of it. We aren’t leaving and that’s final.” Camila took a big sigh. “Okay. I have to go to work now and I won’t be home until late tonight. Don’t let the ghost throw any parties while I’m out. I’ll see you later. Te quiero.”

“Te quiero, mami.” Luz waited until her mom pulled out of the driveway then walked back to her definitely haunted room and faceplanted on her definitely haunted bed. 

_Ugh. How in the world did I end up here?_

* * *

“We’re here, mija” Luz could barely hear her mother over the angsty music pouring out of her headphones. Still she turned to look out the car window at her… ‘new house’. That was gonna take some getting used to. 

As unhappy as she was with the arrangement, Luz had to admit that Blight Manor was an impressive sight. A generously-sized and quite regal queen anne style house on a gorgeous sprawling yard. As Camila pulled the car into the driveway, Luz noticed a small lake bordering the backyard with two swans peacefully swimming in the noonday sun. The car rolled to a stop and Luz stepped out, stretching her legs as she took a deep breath in. She could hear birdsong in the trees and smelled apple trees nearby. A cool late-autumn breeze blew by contrasting the warm sunlight. It was sickeningly picturesque. Luz wanted to puke. 

“Luz?” Her mother’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she paused her music. “I’m going to finish unpacking the car. Why don’t you take your suitcase inside and find your room?”

Wordlessly, Luz slung her backpack onto her shoulder and grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk. She was still looking at surroundings in awe as she climbed the steps to the front door. Just as she was wondering how her mom could afford such an incredible place, she opened the door and _Oh. That’s how._

The place was a wreck. It looked like 20 different people all started to renovate the house before quitting halfway through. The entire interior was a patchwork masterpiece of clashing styles and outdated features. 

Luz kicked a rolled up shag carpet, half expecting it to start wriggling. 

“Man. What a dump.” As soon as she finished the thought, the lights overhead flickered and Luz felt a chill go down her spine. _Just proving my point._ She kept that thought to herself.

Upstairs she found three bedrooms besides the master suite. This house is huge. Two of the rooms looked identical and they were nice but they felt so big and empty and cold. The third room was at the end of the hall. It was much smaller and felt cozier than the other two. It had a bookcase and a desk on one side and stairs leading up to the turret on the other. As far as rooms go, she could do a lot worse. It was actually kinda cute… if you ignored the three different patterned wallpapers and layers of dust. The bed featured an ornate carved-ebony headboard that was more than a little imposing but other than that it was perfect, as if it was made for Luz. In fact most of the room seemed like it was set up just right for her. She crossed over to the desk and _-Woah! Cold spot.-_ she wondered who had lived in this room before her.

“Cariño?” She heard her mom calling her from downstairs and dropped her bags by the desk before walking back out into the hallway. “Lu- Oh there you are, sweetie. Did you pick out a room alright? How is it?”

Luz frowned. “Dusty.”

Her mother sighed and forced a smile. “You know, it probably wouldn’t kill you to try and keep a positive attitude about this.”

“Well if the positive attitude doesn’t kill me, this house definitely will. Have you seen the ceiling!? It could cave-in any minute!”  
  


“Alright so maybe it could use some work but you have to admit it really is gorg-”

  
“SOME WORK? Mami, this place is a wreck. Why did we have to move here?! Everything was great back home.”

  
“We’ve been over this, Luz.” Camila was beginning to sound aggravated. “It’s closer to my job and our landlord was a terrible terrible man. Besides it’s only 30 minutes away. You can still hang out with your friends and-”

“But there in a completely different school district now!” Luz cut her mother off again, oblivious to how Camila was now clenching her jaw. “Don't you remember how long it took me to make any friends last time? And I wasn’t even the new kid! And now we live in this dump and it smells weird and-”

  
“Enough!” Camila snapped. “We are not having this conversation again! I’m sorry that you don’t love it but this is our home now and that is not going to change! 

“Now. I have the rest of your things here. Bring them up to your room and start unpacking. I’ll call you down for dinner in 30 minutes. Okay?” She didn’t wait for a response.

Luz clenched her fists at her sides and angrily held back tears. With a shaky sigh she descended the creaky steps to grab the rest of her bags.

* * *

Luz missed the days when the creepiest thing about this house was the flickering lights and the occasional cold spot. Since then, her ghost has really stepped up their game. She has nightmares almost every night, her bedroom is at least 15 degrees cooler than the rest of the house, and her windows constantly get blown open by breezes so cold that her hands go numb. Just this morning, all of Luz’s clothes were covered in blood that only she could see. And to make matters worse, her mother doesn’t believe a word she says. Luz can’t really blame her. Ghosts aren’t exactly, y'know, _real._ But still it could just be so _frustrating_. Luz screamed into one of her pillows. 

“Moms. Amirite?” She said to her empty room and no one in particular. Still, she felt the temperature of the room raise a few degrees before slipping back to its usual bone-chilling level. _Huh. Interesting. Well. If no one is going to help me with this, I’ll just have to take care of it myself._

* * *

That resolve lasted for all of 15 minutes.

As it turns out, researching ghosts and ways to get rid of them is, contrary to popular belief, incredibly boring and 90% total bologna. Her ‘Azura: Ghost Detective’ stories completely lied to her about the excitement of fighting and defeating undead spirits from another world. She did find one interesting thing, however. Apparently there was a whole store dedicated to the paranormal and the weirdest thing was it seemed totally legit. Plus it was only a 7 minute walk away from this house and the less time she had to spend in spooksville, the better. What did she have to lose?

The bell above the door rang out as Luz pushed it open.

“Be with you in a minute,” came a voice from the back.

“That’s okay take your time!” Luz called back. “I just saw your store online and I-” _Wait is that an owl? It is! It’s an honest to goodness owl!_ Luz was walking forward and sticking a finger towards the light brown bird.

“Careful! He bites.” Luz quickly pulled her hand back and whirled around. An older woman was standing in the doorway to the back room. “Nah, I’m just kidding. He will talk your ear off though. Hah.” She snorted at her own joke. She had gray hair and was wearing a red dress. It was hard to describe but everything about this lady gave off an air of carefree competence. Whatever she’d set out to do, she’d do it on purpose and she’d do it well. No one was bossing her around.

Luz must’ve been staring too long. The lady had a concerned look on her face. “You’re not a cop are you?”

Luz looked down at her very obviously 14-year-old self and then back up at the lady quizzically. “No?”

“Phew. That’s good. Okay next question: Why are you covered in blood?”

“Wait, you can see the blood?”

“What are you talking about, kid. Of course I can see the blood. You’re dangerously close to messing up my hardwood floors.”

“This is incredible! My mom couldn’t see anything this morning!”  
  


“Oh! Oh you’re being haunted. I thought I smelled ghost on you. Why didn’t you say anything?”

  
“Um- I didn’t want to seem crazy.”

“Look around you, kid. Does this look like the kind of building owned by someone sane?”  
  


Luz took her first good look at the shop she was standing in and the weird old lady had a point. The main floor was a massive clutter of shelves stacked high with crazy looking knick-knacks and gadgets and boards and orbs and oddities. It was actually pretty incredible - beautiful really in a sort of hoardery clinically-insane kind of way.

“It’s amazing.” She said under her breath.

The lady started walking back towards the front of the store. “Hah! I promise you’re the first person to say that. Come over to the counter and I’ll see if I can help you with your ghost problem. The name’s Eda, by the way. What should I call you?”

“I’m Luz! It’s nice to meet yoooOOH MY GOODNESS WHO IS THAT?” Luz suddenly noticed the pile of black fluff lying in a sunbeam near the front desk. A white face looked over at the source of the noise but soon after resumed its lazy position.

Luz immediately rushed over and buried her face in the furry mass. “Aye Que lindo! Eda why didn’t you tell me you have a dog?”

“I don’t. That’s King. I’m kinda surprised he’s letting you get away with that. He usually doesn’t take too kindly to strangers. Anyway, c’mon kid. I don’t have all day and you wanna get rid of that ghost don’t you?”

Luz left the shop a little later feeling much more confident than she did walking in. The shop was incredible, King was adorable, and Eda was surprisingly nice. Weird, but nice. Not a bad way to spend an afternoon. She still wasn’t sure how she felt about the whole ghost thing but at least now she had a plan and supplies. Luz only needed one more thing before confronting the specter that’s been making her life hell: back up. And luckily for her she knew exactly where to find some.

* * *

“Oh this place is definitely haunted. 100%.” Gus stood next to Willow in the driveway looking at the old manor in front of them.

“Don’t be silly, Gus. Ghosts aren’t real. This is just Luz being Luz.” Willow responded.

“Do you think she was serious about doing the séance?”

“Who knows. I guess we’ll find out soon enough though. Now come on let’s go.” Willow started to walk up to the front door with Gus walking closely behind.

No sooner had Willow rang the doorbell when Luz flung open the front door in the most dramatic fashion she could muster. 

“Willow! Gus! You’re here!” Luz pulled both of her friends into a tight hug.

  
  
“Luz! We brought brownies!” Willow stepped back and held up a glass pan covered in tinfoil.

“Yes. And we would be more than happy to share the brownies with any ghosts or spirits in exchange for not eating our souls.” Gus called out into the empty foyer.

Luz narrowed her eyes. “I’m afraid brownies won’t be enough to placate this fearsome specter, my friend.” 

Gus gulped and stepped a bit further behind Willow, who just raised an eyebrow at Luz.

“Now come on guys, I almost have everything set up in my room!” Luz gestured upstairs.

“Um… Luz?” Willow interjected. “What are you wearing?”

  
  
Luz was, in fact, wearing a thick dark brown robe with gold patterns and embroidery that Eda let her borrow to help with her plan.

“Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Here.” Luz held out two more robes like hers.

“Oh no. Absolutely not.” Willow protested.

“Yeah, I’m not wearing that. Blue is more my color.” Gus agreed.

“Oh come one guys,” Luz pleaded. “They’ll protect you from ghosts.”  
  
Luz and Gus, both clad in fancy brown robes looked expectantly at Willow.

“Gus, you traitor!” She hissed.

“Willow. You gotta try this. They’re so soft. It’s like being wrapped in a cloud.” Gus wrapped his arms around himself, looking cozier every second.

“No. No way. There is absolutely no chance I’m wearing that gross looking, disgusting brown-”

So with all three friends dressed in their fancy new robes, Luz revealed the rest of her plan. She led her friends upstairs where she had her candles, ouija board, and summoning book. “Okay. So is everyone clear on what you have to do?”

Gus saluted. Luz saluted back.

“This is ridiculous.” Willow grumbled. She was not happy to be wearing the robe.

“Please Willow. For me?” Luz clasped her hands and gave Willow her biggest puppy dog eyes.

Willow rolled her eyes and sighed, “Fine. For you.” 

Luz squealed, pulling her friend into a tight hug. “Okay. Let’s get started.”

She lit the candles and opened her book to the correct page. All three kids held hands and Luz started to chant a few lines in Latin. As she chanted, the wind started to pick up outside and the lights began to flicker violently. Willow and Gus both looked on, amazed.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blasted the windows open and blew out all the candles. Luz stopped chanting for a second. “Hello?” She called out. In response, the candles started floating off the ground. 

Gus stood up and spread his arms, “You can’t hurt me, Ghost. I have my robe on!!!” The lights cut out completely and Gus dove behind Willow, his moment of bravery over. 

There was a quick flash and Luz, Gus, and Willow were no longer in Luz’s bedroom. Looking around they could see they were now sitting in the middle of a grouping of birch trees, stark white and leafless. Another flash and they were all back in Luz’s room.

“Did everyone see that?” Willow asked incredulously. “What is happening?”  
  


“L-L-Look.” Gus pointed shakily at the ouija board.

On the board, written in what looked like blood, were the words **_YOUR SILLY LITTLE EXORCISM WILL NOT WORK. STRONGER THAN YOU HAVE TRIED._ **

Luz quickly stood up, “Wait, this isn’t an exorcism! We just want to talk.” There is another flash and the words disappear. After about 30 seconds, the lights flick back on and the candles drop to the ground. Luz drops her arms to her side.

“Did that actually just happen?” Willow asks no one in particular.

Gus puts a hand on Luz’s shoulder. “You got a weird house here, Luz.”

* * *

As the hour hand on the clock moved from 8 pm to 11 pm, the pizza boxes stacked up and the soda bottles spilled out of the trash can.

“Okay guys. I don’t think the ghost is coming back.” Luz sighed.

“That’s okay,” Willow offered, “We’ll just try again next time. Maybe the ghost will talk to us then”

“Or not.” Gus suggested. “Not talking to ghosts works too.”

Luz giggled. “Alright, yeah. Maybe next time.”

Her friends gathered up their things and slowly started to make their way out the front door. Luz wished her friends a goodnight then closed the door and walked quietly back to her room. She closed her eyes and leaned against the door shutting it behind her with a sigh. The lights flickered again. It wasn't unusual at this point. Still, Luz opened her eyes when she heard the familiar buzzing.

"Hey!" Luz called out. Not letting herself get too hopeful. "You still here? It's just us now! I really do just want to talk!"

A couple of silent minutes pass, then:

"What."

Luz whirled around and came face to face with a green-haired, translucent, young girl floating a few feet of the ground. She was wearing a nice, old-fashioned dress and was, surprisingly, very pretty despite the frown on her face.

"Oh! Wow! Uhhh……." Luz said, intelligently.

The girl looked a little angrier. "Well?" She snapped.

"Oh right! Um… my name is Luz. I just want to talk."

"So you've said. Three times now."

Luz lowered her eyebrows. "You know I expected you to be scary," She said. Then quieter, "And old. I guess?

"But you're just kinda rude."

The girl put a hand to her chest in mock apology. "Oh I'm sorry. Am I not scary enough for you?!"

"Wait…"

"This isn't scary enough you?! You want me to be scarier?!?" The girl's mouth split open back to her ears and her teeth grew long and jagged. Her eyes turned black and sunk into her face. Her whole visage transforming into something monstrous and horrifying. In a deep rattling voice: "Am I scary enough for you now?!?"

Luz shrieked and fell backwards over her bed.

The ghost girl turned back into her original self, cackling and clutching her sides.

"That wasn't very nice," Luz growled.

The girl wiped an invisible tear from her eye. "Oh what are you gonna do about it? Bring your little exorcist friends back to get rid of me? Yeah, that worked so well last time."

"I told you, that wasn't an exorcism." Luz crossed her arms. "It was a séance."

"Oh yeah? Then what was with all that Latin chanting?"

"It was a spell to summon you here so we could talk."

"I already live here, you dolt! Where else would I be?!"

"Well sor-ry! It's my first time contacting an otherworldly spirit. I'm not an expert in ghost 101."

"Clearly."

"You know you're a really mean ghost." Luz frowned.

"And you're a really chatty trespasser! None of the others talked nearly this much!" The girl exclaimed.

Luz uncrossed her arms and looked confused. "Trespasser? I live here now. This is my house"

"NO!" The girl screamed, suddenly very loud. "IT'S MY HOUSE! I LIVED HERE FIRST"

Realization dawned on Luz's face. "Wait… you lived here?"

"Yeah duh. Why do you think I hang around this wreck? The charming ambience?"

"I mean I would've thought ghosts like living somewhere spooky…" Luz mumbled

The girl clenched her fists at her side, her face turning a muted shade of red.

Luz went to defend herself. "Well it's not like I wanna be here either! My mom bought this house and now I'm stuck here too. So do you think maybe you could cool it with the haunting a bit?"

The girl thought for a second. "I'll stop haunting you when you leave my home"

"That's not my choice!"

"And that's not my problem!"

Luz gaped at the girl then clenched her jaw, crossed her arms and turned away. The girl looked remorseful for just a second but recovered quickly, turning her back towards Luz.

After about a minute of silence Luz's shoulders softened and she turned her head a bit. Not quite looking at the ghost. "You never told me your name."

The girl was caught off guard both by the broken silence and by the statement. "What?"

"Your name. You never told me."

She looked taken aback for a second. Then frowned again. "You won't be here long enough for it to matter anyway."

"You know I hope you're right but don't have to be so rude about everything!" Luz snapped.

"Good Lord do you ever shut up?! You are far and away the most annoying person I have ever met!" The girl shot back.

Luz flinched and her throat closed up. She looked genuinely hurt. She turned away to hide the tears forming in her eyes. The girl pursed her lips and looked down, furrowing her brow before summoning a gust of wind that blasted the windows open and blew Luz's hair into her eyes. When Luz brushed her hair away the ghost had disappeared. She slammed her fist into the floor in frustration. She waited another minute then started to get ready for bed.

The girl, invisible once again, sat in a dark room holding back tears and hugging her knees.

* * *

The bell in Eda’s store rang out as a tired-looking Luz returned to give back the robes she borrowed.

She heard Eda’s voice coming from the back room. "Well well if it isn't the ghost buster! How'd the busting go, Venkman?"

"Hey Eda. How did you know it was me- wait. Venkman?"

"Yeah. You know. From Ghostbusters?" Eda emerged from her storeroom covered head to toe in soot and various stains.

".…is that some really old movie or…"

"You've never seen ghostbusters!?! Oh you poor mistreated child! And it’s not that old!” Eda started counting on her fingers. “It only came out thirty si- thirty six years ago? Yeesh. I am _old_. … Anyway! How'd it go?"

Luz groaned. "HORRIBLY! My ghost sucks! She's just a big dumb jerk and said she won't stop haunting me!" She walked over and laid her face in King's fluffy side. 

Eda pondered what Luz said for a moment. "Wait she actually showed up?"

"Yeah." Luz’s muffled response emanating from somewhere within King’s fur.

"And she actually talked to you?" Eda looks impressed.

Luz picked her head up with an offended expression. "Yeah and she called me annoying."

Eda threw her arms in the air. "Kid that's incredible! Most people have to try for years before they can establish any kind of contact with a ghost, much less hold an actual conversation."

Luz looked thoughtful for a second but then frowned again. "But it doesn't matter if I can talk to her if it doesn’t solve my problem. She said she won't stop haunting me."

"Well maybe you should try an exorcism or something," Eda suggested.

Luz laid her face back down on King, muffling her voice again. "No. Even if that worked it wouldn't be nice. She’s just a girl like me. I don't want to kick her out of her own house."

"Well then I don't know what to tell you, kid." Eda shrugged.

Luz proceeded to give some vaguely muffled grumblings in response.

* * *

Things only got worse after that. One week in particular was really bad. Her books kept flying off the bookshelf, Luz was picked last for soccer teams in P.E., all of her shoelaces mysteriously disappeared, someone actually booed her and threw a paper ball at her after she gave her book report, and her mirror was cursed to permanently show what her face would look like when she died. On top of that, her room was still freezing and the nightmares were getting worse. She'd barely been getting any sleep. Everything was piling up and it was all just _so much_.

On Thursday, the final bell rang and Luz swung her locker door closed. ‘ **Luzer** ’ was written over and over again in thick sharpie letters. She sighed and leaned her head against the locker squeezing her eyes shut tight. Then she lifted her head up, took a shaky breath in, and headed out to the bus. 

That night she was working hard on a writing assignment that was due the next day. She had procrastinated for too long again and it caught up with her. Suddenly a tremendous gust tore into her room and blew her papers off the desk and all over the floor. Luz stiffened but didn't move. Her back started shaking and tears began to fall to her desk. She stood up, knocking her chair over backwards and whipped around to her empty room.

Her voice was breaking and tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"Do you have to be such a jerk all the time?!? Seriously! Could you just stop!? For five minutes!? Please! PLEASE! My life is already horrible enough as it is without you going around and dedicating all of your energy to making me as miserable as you possibly can!" She took a shaky breath. Tears flowing freely now.

"You're doing great by the way. A real bang up job. This is the absolute worst **_._ **I don't get any sleep and I live in constant fear and…and… and I can’t do this anymore. You are the worst person I've ever met and I can't- can't do this anymore." As she said the last sentence, Luz sank down next to her bed, covering her face. Her body wracked with sobs. She stayed that way until she fell into a fitful sleep.

Luz woke up the next morning covered by a blanket. Her room had been cleaned and her stack of papers was sitting neatly on her desk. Her room was 15 degrees warmer. She looked around confused and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before getting up and getting ready for school. After she’d set herself up she made her way over to her desk and picked up the assignment that she didn’t complete last night. ‘My town 100 years ago’ was still written in her handwriting across the top. But then she noticed something on the page underneath. Someone else’s handwriting, a beautiful flowing script, filling out the rest of her paper. She stared at it for a minute, dumbfounded.

“Did you do this?” She asked her empty room.

A minute passes, then Luz sees **_MAYBE_ ** written on her mirror in that blood looking substance.

Luz sighed. "Can you write in anything that doesn't look like blood?"

**_MAYBE_ **

Luz rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Well this was… very nice of you." She paused and looked down, taking a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry... about what I said last night. You're not the worst person I've ever met."

**_FLATTERER_ **

Luz giggled at that.

**_I’M SORRY TOO_ **

Luz looked down again and then asked optimistically, "Do I get to learn your name now?"

She doesn’t get a response for a little while but right before she turns away:

**_AMITY_ **

"Amity… that's a pretty name." Luz smiled and held up her completed assignment. "Thank you… Amity."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the first chapter! I have no idea how to write character interaction and have never written anything outside of english class.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed anyway!
> 
> Foundation of the Ghost Hunters Association will happen in the near future of the story
> 
> I haven't decided yet if I want the next chapter to be from Amity's perspective or more of Luz figuring things out


End file.
